noctus_gandafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Contacten Magali
Bedienden * Nathalie Seigneur, ahhhh wat zou ik doen zonder haar! Nathalie neemt alle saaie werkjes van me over en beheert mijn financiën, dossiers en kleerkast vrijwel volmaakt. Ook spreekt ze maar liefst zeven talen! Ze maakt dat ik mij kan concentreren op de kern van de zaak: mijn lobbywerk. Daarnaast kan ik ook als vriendin en vertrouwelinge op haar rekenen. * Peter De Muynck is, ik geef het toe, inderdaad wel een beetje een bullebak, maar als ik vanuit ISG iemand krijg toegewezen om op mijn veiligheid te letten terwijl ik cruciaal lobbywerk verricht, wie ben ik dan om te protesteren? Al is het natuurlijk brute pech dat hij zo slecht met Matthias overeen kan, en omgekeerd. In ieder geval, Peter slaagt erin om een beetje spierkracht en intimidatie achter mijn woorden te steken en hij hield me inderdaad al meermaals veilig. En ondertussen rijdt hij zonder vragen naar waar ik zijn wil! Geallieerden * Michael Jennings is mijn baas bij ISG en ik ben zijn ster! Hij is een echte corporate SOB ''die enkel geeft om de kwartaalcijfers, zijn ''trophy wife, hun zoontje, zijn houtsnijwerk en zijn dobermann, zoveel is duidelijk. Maar zolang ik presteer voor hem zitten we op een goed blaadje. Contacten * Ingrid Peeters is een goede naam om in mijn adresboekje te hebben! Liefst veertig jaren lang werkte ze als journaliste en sindsdien kent vrijwel iedereen haar naam. Ze laat zich graag voor een anti-migratie kar spannen, aangezien dat idee sterk overeen komt met haar eigen gevoelens. * Koenraad Mulders is de baas van de Brusselse spoorwegpolitie. Als dusdanig staat hij in voor de beveiliging binnen de Brusselse stations. Recent kwam hij in opspraak omdat hij de Brusselse stations hardhandig liet ontdoen van daklozen en vluchtelingen die er hun tehuis in zochten na de langdurige staking bij het openbare vervoer. Talloze linksen schreeuwen om zijn ontslag, maar hij slaat terug en verdedigde zopas zijn beleid via een heuse persconferentie, waar ik aanwezig was. * Sir Neville Hartfield is een hoge Britse diplomaat in Brussel. Zijn aanstelling is goed nieuws voor mij en mijn werk, aangezien ik hem ken van vroeger in Berkeley. Was de man maar niet zo een seksistisch zwijn... Then again, het maakt hem wel vlotjes manipuleerbaar! Locaties en organisaties * 'La Recluse d'Arduinna': Het adres dat papa ons gaf, de plaats waar we zijn moeder en zus zouden kunnen ontmoeten. Dat ligt echt in the middle of nowhere! Groeide papa echt daar op? * ISG staat voor 'International Security Guardians'. Het is mijn werkgever en een dochteronderneming van de internationale corporatie 'Academi', die 'private security' voorziet. Het is mijn job om voor hen zo effectief en zo ongezien mogelijk te wegen op de besluitvorming om het marktaandeel te vergroten van Academi. Het ineen storten van het Schengen akkoord en het herstel van interne Europese grenzen of private patrouilles om vluchtelingen weg te houden kan daar momenteel erg in helpen. * Résidence Botanique: DOOR SARA VERDER IN TE VULLEN * Ouderlijk huis familie Depaepe: In de Malem wijk ligt het huis waar we opgroeiden en waar onze ouders nu nog wonen. We waren er pas te gast voor een barbecue om de vrijlating van Matthias te vieren! Andere personen * Nele Depaepe: mama! In haar jeugd trok ze als hippie door Europa, waar ze kunst en muziek maakte, tot papa en zij verliefd werden. Sindsdien lijkt ze enkel nog interesse te vertonen voor papa, haar huisje en in ons. Het kan verkeren! * Luc Depaepe: papa! Wat ziet hij toch af, mijn slimme, lieve papa, in zijn rolstoel, hij kan zelfs niet meer naar zijn geliefde bib om te gaan werken! Maar wat bazelde hij recent toch, over 'Lucas Morrigan' heten in plaats van Luc Depaepe, over een tovenaar zijn, wat was dat allemaal? * 'Meneer Proper' stelde vreemde vragen aan me toen ik in het ziekenhuis lag. Vragen over dingen die hij niet eens zou kunnen weten! Later bleek dat diezelfde man Matthias uit de gevangenis zou hebben begeleid als zijn pro deo advocaat. En ook Gwendolien had het over hem, ze zij dat hij als enige tegen haar opbood in een openbare verkoop? Hoe kan dat? Wie is hij? * Birgit Morrigan: Papa onthulde pas dat hij nog een zus heeft die Birgit heet en bij haar moeder Caitlín - onze oma! - leeft? Hij gaf ons een adres, wij plannen om hen te bezoeken. * Caitlín Morrigan: Papa onthulde pas dat zijn mama - onze oma! - samen met haar dochter - onze tante Birgit? - leeft. Hij gaf ons een adres, wij plannen om hen te bezoeken.